intarafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Intara
Pre-Dawn This is an era entirely unknown to the people of Intara, the era which lead to their planet. The Earth was in shambles, the year being 50589 AD there. The power hungry people of the world had finally done it, they had sucked the planet dry, and it was dead, at least to those who couldn't afford the new "Space Colonies" as they had been called. Giant terrariums floating in space essentially, but perfect for the rich to live in and be safe from the horrors below... At this point all countries once known where long gone, under a new unified world government, unfortunately for the people of Earth this new government was headed solely by people with interest only in themselves. This leads all to the year 50597, when a new leader is elected, Valancian Terrascova, a "bionic man" of hundreds of years of age who decided that the best way to "save" Earth, was to build a new one essentially. He then funded the creation of a new type of "Space Colony", a "Deep-Space Colonization Ship", meant to find a new planet and transform it into a more Earth like place if need be, but more importantly, and unknown to the 99%, the ship was also meant to make slave labor. Large swathes of the population signed to join the ship, and it ended up with over 100 million people in the end, that travelled in a cryogenic stasis for another 31 Earth years before finding a wormhole to a new planet, no intelligent life lived on it, and the gravity and atmosphere were all safe for humans, and so they where sent to work, to try and to bring back resources for the rich to continue their lavish lives... First Era The First Era begins the story of Intara, known by many as "0 Year", very little is known about the year itself to the inhabitants of Intara... The truth as to what happened is that this is when people first landed on the planet, from Earth... Year 324 Year 324 is a significant year for the world of Intara, as it was the year of the revolution. The people of Intara do not know this however, and as such it holds no significance to them, but in grand scheme, this was the most important year. In the year of 324, or as it was known to Earth at the time; year 50628 AD, the citizens of the world, known as Nova Terra Dominus, or NTD for short, where tired of being used as cheap labor for the bureaucrats on Earth and rebelled against them. Year 330 Year 330 is the end of the revolution, the people of NTD where able to dispose of the oppressing regime of Earth and live lives independent of them. The Deep-Space Colonization Ship was destroyed, and it forced the wormhole closed for good, leaving them more than a thousand light-years form Earth... Year 833 This is a year of dark times, as this is the year that NTD started to regress... The last bits of advanced technology where failing, and lack of knowledge due to separation from the rest of Earth, along with lack of knowledge on how the tech worked, lead to collapsing civilizations, who over the next hundred years would end up wiping each-other out in massive wars over the last bits of tech... Second Era The Second era is marked as beginning when the first people learned to write again... the time between 833FE and 0SE is unknown, as most of the events of the First Era are unknown... Year 134 This is when the first people started to form tribes and small communities, some that still stand in modern Intara. Year 372 The first civilizations start to appear, the most prominent of which are the Hulanin "Empire" (this was no official thing, but rather something historians agreed upon later), the Konz State, and the Pavonich Tribal Alliance... Year 557 This is considered the beginning of the start for the modern world, this is the year when the Bedain Empire formed by combining there tribal alliance into the powerful Hulanin Empire, and having Bedain leaders take control. Third Era The Third Era, referred to as "The Birth of the Modern World" is when most nations began to appear. Year 26 The Bedain Empire finds and colonizes the Pavonich land of Dircsia, enslaving the native peoples and installing a colonial government Year 89 The Konz State forms an alliance with other smaller towns and forms "The Konzetian Empire" Year 121 The Konzetian Empire wages a massive war against all who stand against it on its continent, and eventually wins, unifying the continent in what became known as "The Kawonian Unification Wars" Year 124 The Unification War ends, the leader of the cause, Kawon, dies in the final battle for the Tarz Platuea. The newly founded empire is named after him, The Kawonian Empire. Year 130 =